Hermione Vuelve Conmigo
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: Harry lleva más de dos años enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero nunca fue capaz de decírselo. Hermione quiere a Harry como si fuese su hermano. Todo esto cambiara cuando Harry le demuestre a Hermione, que es más que un hermano para ella y que pueden tener una vida, juntos. Los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a JKRowling yo solo juegos con ellos. La trama es mia.
1. Capítulo 1 Vuelve Conmigo

_**Capítulo 1.**_ _**Vuelve Conmigo**_

_**Vuelve Conmigo**_

Mi vida era y sigue siendo un desastre, siempre metido en problemas, no es que yo los busque, sino que son los problemas los que me encuentran y terminan metiéndome en líos tremendos, pero ese no es el caso.

Llevo desde hace dos años enamorados de una chica de cabellos castaños rizados y de mirada dulce pero desafiante con los chicos.

Siempre le había dicho a esa chica que me gustaba pero ella siempre me decía que solo me quería como un hermano, ella al terminar los estudios se casó con la persona que ella creía que lo amaba.

Sé que ahora es demasiado tarde para estar con ella.

El día de su boda, se veía demasiado hermosa que hasta me daban ganas de besarla pero me contuve ya que no quería perder su amistad por un estúpido impulso, por suerte me pude contener para no avergonzarla delante de todos los ahí reunidos.

**Todo el daño que nos hemos echo**

**Y si no lo puedo creer**

**Que ha sido de aquellos momentos**

**Cuando no existía el miedo**

**Cuando los besos eran eternos.**

Dos años más tarde ella tuvo familia, pero en el fondo yo sabía que no era feliz, el hombre con el que se había casado no la trataba muy bien.

La verdad es que nunca entendí porque lo eligió si sabía perfectamente que ahí fuera había hombres mejores que ese idiota; pero supongo que en el corazón no se manda y ella debió de haberse enamorado.

**Pasa el tiempo y yo no olvido**

**Que quiero beber de tu boca**

**Que me hizo renacer y soñar a deshoras**

**Con mil un amaneceres**

**Borracho entre copas**

**Locas historias y cuentos vividos**

**Que siguen en mí memoria**

**Porque no te olvido**

**Vuelve conmigo**

**.**

¿Pero tan cobarde soy que en vez de decírselo a ella a la cara lo tengo que escribir en una hoja?

**Dime si eres capaz**

**De rechazar nuestro pasado**

**Y de borrar nuestras caricias**

**Y que de mí ya te has cansado**

**Que ya no me quieres**

**Que no he sentido tus abrazos**

**Ha sido todo, mentira**

**Que no darías por mí la vida.**

Desde hoy te digo mi querida Hermione Vuelve Conmigo, yo sé que te hare feliz, te daré todo lo que tu más desees en esta vida.

**Sé que ni puedes negarte**

**Que sientes algo por mí**

**Sabes que entrego mi vida**

**Lo doy todo por ti.**

**Quiero beber de tu boca**

**Que me hizo renacer y soñar a deshoras**

**Con mil un amaneceres**

**Borracho entre copas**

**Locas historias y cuentos vividos**

**Que siguen en mi memoria**

**Porque no te olvido**

**Vuelve conmigo**


	2. Capítulo 2 Solamente tú

_**Capítulo 2.**_ _**Solamente tú **_

_**Solamente tú**_

Hermione sé que eres mi mejor amiga, y sé que soy un cobarde por no decírtelo, lo único que se me ocurre es ir escribiéndolo en una hoja, sé que para ti no es importante pero para mí si lo es.

También sé que jamás estaremos juntos ya que tú aun lo sigues amando a pesar de cómo te trata.

Regálame tu risa,  
>enséñame a soñar<br>con solo una caricia  
>me pierdo en este mar.<p>

Regálame tu estrella,  
>la que ilumina esta noche,<br>llena de paz y de armonía,  
>y te entregaré mi vida<p>

La vida es efímera cuando se trata de ser infeliz, pero yo no me preocupo por eso porque sé que estaremos juntos, aunque mi mente me diga que no, que tú le perteneces a otro.

Hoy a la mañana te vi paseando por las calles de Londres con tus hijos, se veían tan hermosos como lo eres tú, Nunca pude imaginarme que le pudiste ver a ese hombre, ya sé que me repito en esto pero es lo que de verdad pienso.

Haces que mi cielo  
>vuelva a tener ese azul,<br>pintas de colores  
>mis mañanas solo tú<br>navego entre las olas de tu voz  
>y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>tú, y tú, y tú...<p>

Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
>que sepa el mundo entero<br>que tu voz guarda un secreto  
>no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento<br>se mueren de celos  
>tus ojos son destellos<br>tu garganta es un misterio

Harry amigo – decía Draco- creo que esa muchacha siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, pero por temor a que tú la rechazases se ocultó en una mentira de que solo te quería como un hermano o un simple amigo.

Eso ya lo sé de sobra mi querido amigo, pero ante eso yo no le puedo hacer nada a esa chica, es el amor de mi vida.

¿Como que no puedes hacer nada ante eso Harry?- decía Draco sorprendido por la manera de hablar de Harry.

¿Y qué quieres que Haga Draco?

Si yo estuviese en tu lugar lucharía por ella, - las palabras de Draco resonaban en la cabeza de pelinegro- lucharía para que dejase de mentirse a ella misma y que aceptase de una buena vez de que te ama.

Haces que mi cielo  
>vuelva a tener ese azul,<br>pintas de colores  
>mis mañanas solo tú<br>navego entre las olas de tu voz  
>y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>tú, y tú, y tú...<br>y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
>haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz<br>tú, y tú, y tú...

No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
>se mueren de celos<br>tus ojos son destellos  
>tu garganta es un misterio<p>

Haces que mi cielo  
>vuelva a tener ese azul,<br>pintas de colores  
>mis mañanas solo tú<br>navego entre las olas de tu voz  
>y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>y tú, y tú, y tú..<p>

Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
>haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz<br>y tú, y tú, y tú...

Y así, después de la pequeña conversación que tuve con mi buen amigo Draco creo que voy a seguir su consejo luchare por ella, por su amor, pero aún queda el hacer tendré que pensar bien, tengo miedo, no sé cómo lo voy a hacer.


	3. Capitulo 3 Esclavo De Tus Deseos

_**Esclavo De Tus Deseos**_

Draco ya se estaba empezando a mosquear con Harry en serio quería mucho a su amigo pero le dolía ver en el que no era capaz de decírselo a la muchacha y se empeñaba en seguir escribiendo cartas que nunca se la enviará a su destinataria.

Los días van pasando y Draco ya no sabe qué hacer con su amigo así que decide a escondidas buscar a esa misteriosa mujer, y comprobar por sí mismo si de verdad es tan hermosa como la describe su amigo Harry.

**Nai na nai na nai,  
>Que me han envenenado tus besos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Yo quererte más no puedo,<br>Nai nai nai nai nai nai,  
>Que soy esclavo de tus deseos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Mira niña si te quiero.<strong>

**Y hoy me he dado cuenta,  
>De que me has enloquecido,<br>De que vivo solo por ti.**

**Y hoy ha nacido sola,  
>En mi mente una ilusión,<br>Para hacerte feliz.  
><strong> 

En los días restantes se estaba dando por vencido, se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar algo más de información sobre la muchacha misteriosa, cuando subía las escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca; al abrir la puerta salía una muchacha con los mismos rasgos que él estaba buscando pero claro esa muchacha no podía ser ella asique antes de que se cerrase las puertas tras de ella agarro el mango y entro a la estancia de la lúgubre biblioteca, se dirigió a una mesa en la que había un ordenador, se sentó y empezó a buscar información.

**Ya no hago más que pensar en ti,  
>Ya no sé si podré seguir así.<strong>

**Nai na nai na nai,  
>Que me han envenenado tus besos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Yo quererte más no puedo,<br>Nai nai nai nai nai nai,  
>Que soy esclavo de tus deseos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Mira niña si te quiero.<strong>

**Y hoy sólo quiero amarte,  
>He soñado con tus labios,<br>Toda la noche.**

**Y hoy no pienso perderte,  
>Sé que eres única en el mundo,<br>Que no volveré a verte.**

**Por eso déjame decirte lo que siento,  
>Por primera vez te voy a ser sincero.<strong>

Media hora más tarde Draco seguía sin encontrar respuestas a lo que buscaba, una muchacha de cabello castaño y rizo se le acerco con aire de querer ayudarle.

_**Hola puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto la muchacha.**_

_**Claro.-Respondio Draco.**_

_**Dime que estas buscando y te ayudo.-Comento la muchacha con una sonrisa.**_

_**Veras estoy buscando información sobre una persona pero no logro encontrar nada.-Sentencio Draco.**_

_**Mmmm eso suena algo complicado de lograr pero te ayudare encantada.-Responde la muchacha.**_

_**Gracias, muchas gracias.-Contesta Draco con algo de esperanzas.**_

**Nai na nai na nai,  
>Que me han envenenado tus besos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Yo quererte más no puedo,<br>Nai nai nai nai nai nai,  
>Que soy esclavo de tus deseos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Mira niña si te quiero.<br>**

Ya habían pasado dos horas u Draco ya tenía toda la información que buscaba, claro que la muchacha que logro averiguar se encontraba sentada al lado de él pero no quería decirle nada ya que el mismo se invento una coartada pero si se lo decía su reputación quedaría echa añicos y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Se despidió de la muchacha y al salir de la biblioteca llamo a su amigo Harry le dijo que tenía buenas noticias.

**Nai na nai na nai,  
>Que me han envenenado tus besos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Yo quererte más no puedo,<br>Nai nai nai nai nai nai,  
>Que soy esclavo de tus deseos,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Mira niña si te quiero.<strong>

**Sólo el aire sabe de mi llanto en soledad,  
>Por eso quiero decirte que por ti, que vivo y muero,<br>Que vivo y muero,  
>Que vivo y muero,<strong>

**Nai na nai na nai,  
>Que vivo y muero,<br>Nai na nai na nai,  
>Nai nai nai nai nai,<br>Nai na nai na nai.**


End file.
